Addy's Lullabye
by xXxRazorBladeKissesxXx
Summary: Hi, my name is Addy and this is my story of my time at Hogwarts where I struggle to fit in with my best friend, Rebby, as we try to make friends and survive without being blown up in Potions or by the Golden Trio.
1. lullabye

My name is Addison Sorrow Crimson Devil F'ang Wentz and im seventeen and i go to Hogwarts skull of witchcraft and wizardy. i am an emo vampire in case u didn't realize and i luv to cut myself nd listen to emo music. i think pete wentz is hot cuz im bi but i wuld never kiss a guy, ew. mu favourite band ever is Fall Out Boy cuz omg! Pete Wentz is sooooooo hot! but i would never kiss a guy because that's gross. and mi bfffff is called rebyl, but i call her rebby cos shes kool.

i woek up in my coffin which is black and it's all emo and cool but not gothic because gothic is for emo posers and i got up and then rebby woke up and we got dressed. i was wearing rly relly tight skinny jeans and they wer blak and a blak my chemical romance shirt because i luv my chemical romance too and if you hate them i hate you, but i was wearing a checked hoodie too and my hair was black with red streaks in an emo style. and i was wering vans which are totally cool. we r not going out, we just share a room ok! i luv her like a friend, but anyway, we got dressed and i put on my guyliner (im emo, ok!) and then rebyl look really hot today but i didn't wanna tell her because i have a crush on this other guy called Draco Malfoy, he is totally hot.

so we went down to da garet hall for brekkfast cuz iven emos hav 2 eat! and den i saw draco malfoy and i got an eruaection lyk omfg hes sooo hot. i blushed and s,myled flirtil at him becuz he wuz hot. and den i sat down at da zltherin emo table away from all da huffhepuff prepz and da ravcneclaw nerds and da griffondor goffs. goffs are stooped. we wer da best house evar. but i was drinkin blud and eatin blud cereal and talking to rebby wen drako cums ovar and smiled at meh nd i nerly fainted!

"hi addy, do u wanna cum to da fall out boi convert in hogsmeade with me tomorrow nite?" he sed prettily.

i blushed sooo red but i was wearin foundation so i don't tnink he saw.

"oh draco i wuld luv to!" i sed happily, towring my arms around him. i didn't notice rebbys sad expresszion becuz i was so overjoyed!

den da bell rang and we had 2 go 2 classes.

**omfrb (razor blade, get it coz im emo?) i hope you lyk it! **


	2. im not okai

mi first class wuz transfiguration wit da hufflepugg prepz. sum1 kill meh. i h8 dose preps, dey suck. but i hate da nerds more. so we went to da transfiguration clazzroom where Mcdarknight was waitin for us. shes like really old but shes da coolest emo eatcher ever. she died her hair black and shez got all this cool eyeliner on and a fall out boi t shirt and skinni jeans. how awesome. i sat down next to rebby and smiiedshexily at draco who was on da other side of da room wit his frienz, panzy Parkinson aka bloody Quinn, sanguine tearz (dis is u josh!) and sorrow king (dis is u john!).

den mcdarknight started teaching us about werewolves. werevolwes were sooo cool i wish i wuz one but i wuz a vampire so. i got bored so i cut myself and drink mi blud and rebby did the same, even tho mcdarknight wuz a gud teacher. it wuz just i alreddy knew loads about werenwolves. but den da bell rang so we all elft da classhroom and ent to potions wit da nerdz. i hated potshions coz we always had it wit da ravenclaws n dey were nerdz.

but den i sat next to rebby and draco who left his friendz for me!1!11!1! nd professer snap who wuz rly boring and goffic whut a loser lol, was teching da lesson so me n draco started passively makin out and i got an eruatcion and draco gropped me and we almost had secx on da floor but snap was all

"FIFTY POINTS FROM SLYTHERINZ" snap screemed at us dn i stood up.

"OMFRB, U ALWAYYZ PICK ON US SNAP, WELL GUEZZ WHAT IM NEVR COMING BACK HERE AGAIN CUZ UR GOFFIC ND U SUCK. AND ANY1 WHO DUS SUCKZ 2. UR ALL PREPS/NERDS/GOFFS IF U DO AND I HATE ALL OF DEM." I screemed back den i left da classroom with my draco and rebby.

we whent bck to mi room nd smokked a joint whisst cutting ourselves cuz we're emo lol but nd den rebby started kissin meh and i wuz surprised becuz shes my bff nd i thuhg draco wuld mind but den he started kissing meh 2 so we were all makin out togeheter!

and den we took our clothes of nd i out mi boi thingi in drakos boi thingie and den i put my boi thingie in rebbys u kno whut and omfrb it was soooo hot.

"l luv u guise" i said.

nd den we feel asleep nd only woke up wen da dinna bell rang so i put on aa fall out boi t shirt on wit red skinnis and vans and rebby had a gud charlotte t shirt wit white skinnis and draco had a Marilyn manson one wtihblack skinnis and he luked so hot i almost fuked him again but we didn't cuz i wuz hungry so we hent to da gratre hall holdin hands, all three of us nd erryyone stared so we stuck all our middle finges up at dem and den we stat at da slytherinz table nd ate nd all our friendz were like

"OH MY GOD UR OTGETHER DATS SOOO CUTE" cried bloody Quinn excitedly

"i kno rite, i luv draco and rebby suuu much" i smiled sadly.

but den da doors burst open nd in wlked...

**howz dat 4 a cliffhanga? i hope u lyk it xxxxx**


End file.
